Life of Springtron
by InkBoyJay
Summary: LOADING MEM FILE:: [LABEL— SPRINGTRON] LOADING FILE ONE
1. “Birth”

**LOADING MEM_FILE— LABEL:— [SPRING_TRON] FILE [NUM ONE]**

My optical sensors activated, glancing around the hazy-looking room. As my system booted up, it became clearer and less blurry. I looked up and saw **[LIFE_FORM— COYLE].** "Springtron. Wonderful invention of mine, Springtron." Her vocal speaker mumbled. Her facial expression twisted to where her lips curved upwards. I automatically did a web search, and it is called "smiling". I tried to "smile", then say "Greetings", but all that came out of my vocal speaker was a strange garbling noise. "Trying to speak already." [ **LIFE_FORM— COYLE]** said. "Let's get English uploaded to your database." Something plugged into the side of my "head" and I could see the files being uploaded. My vocal speaker immediately activated testing out all the given words, and I eventually said, "[LIFE_FORM...?" **[COYLE]** raised an "eyebrow." "Asking who I am!" She concluded. "I'm Dr. Coyle. You can call me mom or Coyle, though, Springtron." **[LIFE_FORM— COYLE]** said with a "smile".

 **A/N: I know this chapter is born, but I wanted to describe Springtron being "born". Thank you for reading!**


	2. Emotions Felt

**A/N: I know that I haven't uploaded anything in FOREVER. I'm trying a new writing style, so the chapters are going to be much shorter. So sorry for the wait, and enjoy!!**

My optical sensors activated. They scanned the area. _Strange..._ my computing chip thought. _I don't remember being on my charging port._ I did a quick sweep of my memory files and found many surprising things, then the one I wanted. It showed [LIFE_FORM— COYLE] Reach past my line of sight, then blackness. _She shut me down._ I thought. Then I attempted some sort of emotion, but I failed miserably. Like a curious child, I stepped off of the charging port, looking around at every little thing. The doors opened, and I wasn't so shocked, as I had done a web search earlier, but it was the first time I experienced automatic doors. I walked through them and they hissed until the two doors made contact, making a small clunk and then sealing. I turned my head forward, then began to walk. I could hear the gears in my "thighs" whirring, I could sense my computing chip analyzing data, so I could do better on my next walk. It all worked together, to make my robotic body perform the simple task. The simple task of walking. I analyzed everything in my path. [Object: (gear) [Material: (titanium)]W _ow, titanium is hard to obtain,_ my computing chip told me. I nodded. [Coyle] must have heard me walking, because she turned from what she was looking at, or working on.

"Springtron! I knew you would be around sometime or another." She stated. I nodded in response. "Do you want to see what I'm working on?" She asked me. [Coyle] piqued my "interest". I slowly walked over to her workbench, while she walked much quicker then me. [Coyle] picked up her project. I analyzed it. It was a strange thing. It had two metallic donuts on the back, and had sparks flying out of it.

"This is my new project, my hover pack. It allows me to hover for a short time at will, and is very easy to use. This is just a prototype, but I think I'm very close to finishing." She explained. I nodded once again. "But before you do anything else, a system update." She plugged me into a computer, then everything went black.


	3. Glitch

**A/N: I know that you guys have been requesting more chapters. Enjoy!**

My optical sensors activated once again, except this time, I was not on my charging port. I was on a workbench, my head plugged into a computer. None of my "limbs" would respond, and my audio sensors weren't working either. My vocal box would not produce a sound, but I could feel [COYLE] working in my hardware. My chestplate had been opened, and my bread board was being tinkered on. Everything was fuzzy, then my hearing slowly returned to me. Everything was muffled, until the scene left, and all that I saw in front of my was my charging room. I was really confused, and I got stuck in a loop.

 _[Coyle] was fixing me. [COYLE] disappeared._

 _[Coyle] was- not fixing me._ I used my built in fuzzy logic to try and solve the problem. _I am glitchy. I-I-I-I-IEEEEEEEEaadksfuibyreviuncfdbrzzzzzzzztttt..._

CRASH, BOOM! My computing chip exploded from the sudden problem, and glitch. [COYLE] burst into the room, and saw the smoke coming from my head, and arm. I wasn't able to analyze her at the moment, it was a thoughtless experience. She immediately ran back out, then came back in with something... a humanoid with tentacles for hair and a squirt gun. It pulled the trigger, and the fire was put out without damaging me or my computing chip. The thing left. [COYLE] ran to me, and began tinkering. I "blinked" a few minutes later, my thought and "emotions" came back. I was very confused. I looked at [COYLE] then tilted my head to the side, giving her a questioning glance.

"I tried to code dreams into your programming, by taking the events of the day and using them. It didn't work, and you glitched out of confusion. I have to shut you down to take it out. Are you fine with that?" She asked.

I "nodded", then everything went black.


	4. Fire

My optical sensors clicked open once again. I glanced around the hazy room, but couldn't make out anything as it was filled with smoke. Again. By this time, I was mildly annoyed at the fact that I had to keep rebooting and that I kept glitching. I decided to get up. I stood up from my charging port, walked through the doors, which were open, and continued into the lab. "Can't cook can't cook can't cook can't cooooook!!!!" I heard [COYLE] scream. So that was the source of the smoke. I "sprung" into action, and grabbed a bucket of a liquid that smelled strange, and threw it into the skillet she was standing at. Long story short, it didn't work. Instead of putting the small flame out, the liquid only made the fire bigger. I "gasped" and shot my arms out and wrapped them around [COYLE]. I jumped up, ran and set her down on her workbench chair. I ran back to my room and grabbed a bucket of water. I ran to the fire, and my vision became blurrier and blurrier. I threw the bucket, and the water flew haphazardly everywhere. My metal body collapsed to the ground, and my optical sensors stopped working. Nothing was being analyzed, nothing mattered. I could hear [COYLE]'s voice, and it seemed to fade and echo. "Spring... on... fiiiiiiiieeeurjjsjjjjjj..."

 **A/N: whew, got that out.**


	5. Practice

**First, merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a happy holiday. Second, thank you to all those who have followed and faved! I know I haven't been able to get a new chap out in awhile, and I apologize for that. Thank you.**

"Alright, Springtron! Again!" [COYLE] shouted at me, and put up her arms in a blocking stance. I nodded, then shot forward one of my arms, my gloves hitting her on the wrist, knocking her back slightly.

"Good. I need to rest." She told me, and sat down with a bottle of H2O. I took off the gloves I was wearing and "sat down". I dropped a little oil on my joints and went to my charging station. "Springtron!" [COYLE] shouted. I walked over. "Watch this." She opened her computer and opened a program, showing me what I was seeing. It was "dizzying" for me, and I must have short circuited, because everything went fuzzy. "Springtron? Springtron!" My appendeages malfunctioned, and I fell. A large clunk sounded. "Illl hhhelpp yyyaoou nowowowowoowowoinbgf..."


End file.
